


Что-то изменилось

by Crying_Angel



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, K-pop
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Gen, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 19:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crying_Angel/pseuds/Crying_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мир шоу-бизнеса – это бездонная яма, ломающая судьбы сотен людей, имевших несчастье в нее упасть.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Что-то изменилось

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды Fandom K-Pop: SM Town 2013 на Фандомную Битву-2013, проходившую на diary.ru  
> Праздник, выбранный для этого текста: Фестиваль светлячков в Муджу.

Каждое мое утро начинается одинаково: ранний подъем, быстрый завтрак, суетящиеся вокруг менеджеры и стилисты. Тонны информации, которую я должен запомнить, миллионы звонков, которые я должен сделать. Отвратительное настроение, привычная утренняя головная боль, хлопья, по вкусу напоминающие мокрый картон – это тоже входит в мое понятие обычного утра.

В это время я плохо соображаю, поэтому кажется, будто реальность проходит мимо меня. Знаете, бывают такие моменты в фильмах, когда твое личное время замедляется и идет в ногу только с тобой. А вся суета вокруг – это тебя не касается, она не здесь, не с тобой. Все, что я делаю в это время, происходит на автопилоте. Менеджеры давно приучились, что важные вопросы следует решать не раньше, чем через час после моего пробуждения. Но все равно постоянно о чем-то говорят, дергают по мелочам, ждут от меня каких-то решений, и я устало соглашаюсь с любой вопросительной интонацией, даже не пытаясь вникнуть в озвучиваемое.

Мне всего двадцать пять, но я так устал от жизни, от этого вечного стремительного ритма шоу-бизнеса, что единственное, чего мне хочется весь последний год – это тишины и покоя. До этого как-то не задумываешься, каково это – постоянно жить за городом, где нет этих приевшихся до оскомины звуков вечно не спящего города. Все бегут из деревни в мегаполисы, бросая родителей доживать свой век в одиночестве. Бетонные коробки, обтянутые стеклом, подпирающие собой небо и сияющие тысячами огней – это то, что притягивает их, как мотыльков – пламя. У них столько надежд, желаний, стремлений. Каждый хочет добиться успеха, найти свою любовь, создать благополучную семью, заработать много денег, чтобы ни в чем себе не отказывать… И я их понимаю, я сам с детства стремился именно к этому. Но когда ты с пятнадцати лет на сцене, то к двадцати пяти ты уже видел все, что может тебе предложить жизнь на вершине, и, поверьте мне, обратная сторона этого блеска и мишуры совсем не так прекрасна, как вам кажется.

Каждый новый день в этом мире – это фальшивая улыбка, пока сознание визжит и требует сжать пальцы на горле очередного богатенького ублюдка, с любопытством рассматривая, как его лицо перекашивается и синеет под твоей рукой. Мы все ненавидим друг друга, пытаемся обмануть, обвести вокруг пальца, заставить делать то, что нужно каждому из нас. Искренние чувства? Их здесь нет. Откуда они будут в этом гадюшнике? Мы улыбаемся друг другу, заверяем в своей верности, дружбе, любви, а на самом-то деле в этот момент просчитываем в уме, как завтра отреагируют таблоиды и фансайты на очередное объятие и пожатие руки, и прекрасно знаем, что все эти заверения – пустышка. Стоит Фортуне отвернуться от тебя и все здесь, кто до этого клялся в вечной преданности, сделают вид, что незнакомы с тобой и захлопнут дверь перед твоим носом.

Новички первое время теряются, не понимают, куда попали. Смешно раскланиваются, смотрят на мир наивными восторженными глазами, чуть ли не хватаются за сердце, встречая своих кумиров. Но пройдет еще немного времени, и они поймут, как ошибались, их научат если не свои, то другие – те, кто не будет с ними церемониться. Те, кто макнут лицом в грязь до самого дна и будут громко смеяться, глядя, как глупый птенец трепыхается и пытается понять, что происходит. И вот тогда, после этого, наконец-то придет то, что называют взрослением. Пропадет ребячливость, детская наивность, сменится имидж и поведение. Но обыватели не поймут, с чем это связано. Они будут считать, что их кумиры выросли, с гордостью рассказывать, как хорошо на них сидят костюмы. В то время как на самом деле пройдет еще немного времени, и птенчики превратятся в таких же коршунов, что их окружают. И чем быстрее, чем язвительнее они научатся отвечать на шпильки, тем больше шансов, что они останутся на плаву еще долгие годы. Ведь это шоу-бизнес, детка. Тут нет места слабакам, здесь все повязаны и обязаны друг другу.

– Руку выше, – я послушно выполняю, что мне говорят, продолжая изображать манекен. Сегодня стартует подготовка к выпуску очередного альбома, так что меня ждут десятки новых костюмов, очередная кошмарная стрижка и килограммы безвкусной бижутерии на шее. Портной суетится вокруг, что-то замеряя, а я устало прикрываю глаза. Чертовски хочется спать. Кажется, я бы отрубился на несколько суток, если бы мне только дали такую возможность. Я даже не помню, когда нормально высыпался в последний раз. Может быть, в прошлой жизни?

Вечером меня ждет очередной закрытый прием "для своих", и, разумеется, я должен на нем присутствовать. Снова фальшиво улыбаться, давиться горьким шампанским, терпеть старательно молодящихся жен важных деловых партнеров компании. Директор никогда не упускает возможности прибрать к рукам больше власти, зажать в своем железном кулаке все доступные ниточки. Рабские условия и контракты звезд? Нищенские зарплаты? Тренировки и работа по двадцать три часа в сутки и только час на сон? Замалчиваемые попытки суицида и подкладывание под "нужных" людей? Сломанная психика и перевернутые моральные ценности? Это все есть у нас, кому отсыпать порцию? К счастью, для меня большая часть перечисленного осталась в прошлом. Как бы смешно это не звучало, но в свои двадцать пять я уже слишком стар для этого дерьма. Слишком взрослый, слишком высокий, слишком накачанный. Не та трепетная феечка, на которую похожи новички из "Экзо". Школьницы на таких уже не клюют, а женщины постарше предпочитают другую музыку. Помню, Джеджун в конце две тысячи седьмого первым понял, что девяносто процентов этих престарелых матрон не привлекают горы мускулов. А если Джеджун чего-то хочет, то в отсутствии старательности его не упрекнешь. И пока фанатки истерили на фанблогах по поводу его стремительно увеличивающихся плеч, он только упорно выжимал штангу. Определенные плоды это, несомненно, принесло. Я, помню, даже удивлялся, как же ему, с его пиар-образом, дали возможность так изменить внешний вид. Ючону-то даже зарядки по утрам запрещали. Потом, конечно, стало уже все равно – через год они оба махнули нам ручкой и успешно свалили, прихватив с собой Джунсу. Ну и к черту, с глаз долой – из сердца вон, сказал я тогда… и ошибся. Но, пожалуй, сейчас как-то не хочется ковыряться в более-менее затянувшейся ране.

– Свернем под мост на следующем перекрестке, впереди пробки, – оглядывается наш водитель на светофоре. Ну и зачем мне это сообщать? Будто я тут что-то решаю. Все равно же поедет, как ему захочется.

В последнее время, кстати, слишком часто ловлю себя на мысли, что я ненавижу людей. В такие моменты начинаешь понимать причины всех этих "чувак перестрелял столько-то народу на площади", которые иногда мелькают в интернет-прессе. Постоянный стресс, непрекращающийся прессинг, вечные опасения не оправдать возложенную на тебя ответственность… В отдельные моменты хочется плюнуть на все и сбежать. Вопрос "куда?", конечно, остается пока открытым, но я все больше склоняюсь к мысли о том маленьком поселке в Муджу. Смешно, я и названия-то его не знаю. Зато помню, что почти четыре года назад, перед тем, как все это закрутилось, там прошли самые лучшие выходные в моей жизни – одуряющая жара и холодные арбузы днем, и пьянящий теплый воздух ночью, с безумным, совершенно мозговыносящим количеством светлячков вокруг. И где они только прячутся? Если бы не Ючон, потащивший нас туда, несмотря на все "не хочу" и "не поеду", я бы так до сих пор и не знал, что за зверь этот Фестиваль светлячков в Муджу. Именно тогда я понял, как это бывает, когда вокруг тебя тишина, и слышишь ты только природу, видишь лишь настоящие звезды…

– Господин Шим, безмерно рады, что вы посетили нас. Сюда, пожалуйста, – менеджер радиостанции суетится передо мной, лепечет что-то о подготовке к эфиру, а я все никак не могу отпустить это бездонное черное небо с мириадами звезд перед глазами и зеркальным его отражением – темной-темной травой, почти сливающейся с ночным небосклоном, и сотнями, тысячами маленьких стрекочущих огоньков вокруг.

Что-то изменилось тогда в каждом из нас. Если бы мы только могли вновь вернуться туда вместе, быть может, чего-то так бы и не произошло. Быть может, что-то так бы и осталось неизменным. Но на свете есть вещи, которые мы уже не в силах исправить. Поэтому я заученно сверкаю профессиональной улыбкой ди-джею и сажусь в подставленное кресло. Все, что мне теперь остается – продолжать быть цирковой обезьянкой на арене шоу-бизнеса. И сожалеть об упущенных возможностях, каждый день, каждую минуту перебирая в памяти бисеринки сказанных тогда фраз в тщетной надежде составить их так, чтобы впервые за последние четыре года меня наконец-то отпустила эта тупая, грызущая боль в груди.


End file.
